Shadows and Dust
by Charlatan
Summary: Lucius and Severus are leading near pointless lives locked in the High security wing of Azkaban. Following the actions of the newly appointed and extremely paranoid Minister of Magic all they can do is look on, until a new prisoner is put in the next cell
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, 6 years 4 months and 5 days, he still hadn't become used to waking up in Azkaban. True it had changed dramatically since his first term; the Dementors had been removed, possibly the greatest blessing; overcrowding due to the huge numbers of Death Eaters rounded up after the war meant that there was now two prisoners in each cell; and possibly the biggest, and for Lucius the most worrying change, there was no hope of escape.

Turning slightly on the shelf acting as his bed Lucius looked over at his cell mate and smirked, whichever bright spark had been responsible for this arrangement had certainly done him a favour. Lucius could be agreeable, he could be charming, however despite his pleasant manners there were very few people he actually liked. Severus Snape was one of these people.

"Lucius, you are staring at me." It wasn't a question, or accusation, just a mere statement of fact, it was enough however to cause Lucius to roll his head back to face the ceiling with a sigh.

Silence reigned in the cell, as it did every morning until the guard slid the meagre breakfast through the flap into the cell with a copy of the Daily Prophet, that a few well placed bribes had ensured was a daily occurrence. The Prophet usually kept the pair occupied for a good few hours, dissecting each story, looking for hidden meanings.

That was how it had been every day for the past 6 years 4 months and 4 days, Seeing familiar names, and names that had become familiar, day after day. Analysing actions; reading between the lines written by 3rd rate hacks, that 5 years ago would have never been touched by a newspaper, but were all that was now left; and gradually Lucius and Severus had become intimate with them all.

Government ministers, civil servants, in fact every one steering the wizarding world, Lucius and Severus had begun to understand their motivations, their relationships and the people they answered to and knew them better than their own families. There had been only one day where this hadn't taken place, it had been almost 4 years ago now, but Lucius knew he would never forget it, the day Harry Potter had been elected Minster of Magic.

It was inevitable, after the war and when things had settled down, all the dirty work of clearing away Death Eaters and rebuilding the tattered remains of the wizard community, Harry Potter had made his push for office. Of course no one stood against him in the election, the wizarding world may have been a democracy, but that didn't make it democratic did it.

The headline that day had almost made Severus choke, although that wasn't hard to do on dry bread, Lucius mused. Since his election a dark cloud had settled over the not yet recovered society. The control over the press had been tightened to an alarming extent, curfews were in place in all wizard areas, and public meetings were allowed only by the Ministers direct permission.

It appeared that Potter was so paranoid of another Dark Lord being able to form a power base every one except the Golden-Boy himself was a suspect, and hence needed to be kept down trodden. Lucius allowed himself a macabre grin, there was no one outside of Azkaban left to support a new Dark Lord, the Ministry had been so zealous in its imprisonment of Death Eaters that most of the people in captivity here were innocent, and not in a way that could be debated, as Severus's case could be.

Lucius allowed himself another look over at his companion, he was lucky he could have been sharing a cell with Ginerva Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, or worse of all Neville Longbottom. Too say Potter had been fanatical in his attempts to protect the country was an understatement, the arrival of the paper was to allow Lucius to see how far things had progressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucius tracked his friends movements across the cell to retrieve the paper and the hard bread that formed their breakfast. He watched as Severus caught sight of the headline, and then pulled the expression that he had only seen once before on the mans face, the day Potter had made Minister.

"Merlin, Severus what is it?" Lucius found him self saying after several moments silence.

"Potter had had Weasley executed on treason charges." Was the final reply.

"But surly we would have heard if they had taken her?" Lucius threw back quickly, without doubt the girl was still in her cell.

"No, not Ginny, the boy, Ronald." Severus said, finally looking away from the front page of the paper, "The Ronald Weasley." Severus repeated in almost a whisper.

"Potter is mad, that boy is, sorry was, no more a traitor than Dumbledore himself." Lucius hissed out pulling him self upright and snatching the paper away to read the front page, not noticing or maybe not caring as the guards cleared the cell next door of another dead prisoner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Screams were rarely heard in Azkaban now. Not since the removal of the Dementors, pitiful moaning sometimes, desperate sobbing often cut through the night, but screaming almost never. Which is probably why Lucius actually paid attention when shrieking, akin to a banshee cut through the desolate calm of the high security wing.

"Harry Fucking Potter I am going to kill you."

Well she wasn't mad, Lucius thought idly, not bothered enough to look up from the crudely carved chess pieces distributed on a grid drawn in the dust between him and Severus.

"I'm glad Sirius and Remus are dead, they couldn't stand to see this." The voice cut through again. The door in the newly vacated cell creaked shut as the cursing woman was locked inside, unfortunately for Lucius, without a gag.

Lucius tried to concentrate on the board in front of him, resolutely looking down, but not seeing the pieces as the noise continued to pierce through his thoughts. He had to win this game, keep the winning streak that had lasted for almost 2 weeks. Finally he cracked, shouting for the woman to shut up, all that accomplished was a new direction for the tirade.

"Oh it is ok for you, criminal, I am innocent, I shouldn't be here. Fucking Minister." The slightly sarcastic, incredibly bitter voice directed though the bars at the top of the wall between the two cells. Severus raised an eyebrow at his companion, Lucius was not used to being spoken to like this, even in Azkaban his name still demanded some respect.

"I distinctly heard you threaten to kill the Minister, I believe that is classed as treason. Nowadays that warrants execution if today's paper is to be believed, count your self lucky. And shut up when I am trying to play chess." Lucius's reply cut back swiftly.

"Oh my god, Ron." Were the last words to be heard from the cell as the sounds broke down into heart wrenching sobs, a sound that Lucius had thankfully become accustomed enough to, as he moved his Queen forward to checkmate.

"Another game, my friend?" Severus asked, looking to Lucius for direction as to what to do next, of course everyone was equal in prison, but old habits die hard, and somehow everyone found it comforting to keep the old hierarchies in place.

Lucius shook his head slightly, "I am troubled by the news this morning, this is Darkness we have rarely seen in our world. Things were never this bad under Grindleward or Voldemort."

"True, and this is what they are publishing as propaganda, things must be worse outside. Do you think she knows anything?" Severus replied quietly, nodding his head in the direction of the recently occupied cell.

"Probably, do you think she is in the mood to talk?" Lucius said standing up and climbing onto his shelf to look through the bars into the woman's cell. "You, girl, what is your name?" He directed to the shaking mass on the floor, moving over as Severus came to stand next to him.

Nothing could have prepared the two men for the head lifting its self, and the torn voice, dry with screams choking out the words, "Hermione Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Granger" Severus repeated quietly, "What on Earth are you doing in here?"

"Professor Snape." The girl said coming to her feet, smearing her tears across her cheeks with an already dirty sleeve. "I, well I" She broke off not knowing where to begin.

"It is no longer Professor Snape, Miss Granger" The man said sadly looking down at his former pupil. "I take it your imprisonment isn't entirely unrelated to the unfortunate events surrounding Weasley."

Hermione looked up sharply, it seemed that even after all these years her former teacher found it impossible to drop the slight inflection on Ron's name expressing his distaste. Before the words expressing her indignation had a chance to form into a new harangue, the forceful tones of Malfoy cut in.

"Severus apologises for his tone of voice." The smooth voice left no room for debate, in fact Hermione was surprised to see a small nod of acquiescence from Snape, allowing the other to continue without interruption. "We have however been following events as best we can from in here, and the death of your friend has worried us greatly. We ask that you tell us what you have seen in the outside world."

The harsh look on the young face began to crumble again, back to the desolate expression she wore at the start of the conversation, she then visibly steeled herself, and she was once again the Granger that Severus had taught all those years ago.

"There isn't much to tell really, the events that have happened say everything. Potter proves that the only evil is ignorance, he knows so little but attempts to make people safe. His suspicions are causing more damage than anything else, and are escalating by the day.

"There are no trials anymore," Hermione continued her voice becoming clearer as she painted the picture of the outside world for the two men, "People are guilty as soon as accused, for no one will take the side of the defence, I did with Ron and look where it got me."

The girl spoke on, saying things that she had obviously wanted to say for a long time. She told them of the control of the media, of which they were already aware, but also the burning of books that were seen to be dangerous; apparently the old Quidditch World Cup Stadium had been filled with the books, parchments and scrolls, the fire had burnt for a week before all the fuel was gone.

She spoke of a children's prison that had been built to house any minors overheard talking about inappropriate topics at school. She told them of the curfew imposed and the special division of Aurors created to enforce this law; and the acts they carried out, it wasn't unheard of for witches out after dark to end up pregnant, after all who policed the police?

Her speech went on, Potter fearing assassination had taken a Basilisk as a personal guard, claiming that the petrified people filling an entire ward in St. Mungo's were an unfortunate side affect of a necessary precaution.

Yet Severus and Lucius both wished she would stop talking, the image she conjured was that of a shattered world. Lucius remembered one of his tutors once saying to him 'The worst pain a man can suffer: to have insight into much and power over nothing' and he felt that he finally understood this phrase.

A/N: Well that is the third chapter, reviews are always welcome. Many thanks to those of you who have already done so.

Charlatan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucius Malfoy opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, 6 years 4 months and 6 days, he still hadn't become used to waking up in Azkaban. True, yesterday had to have been the most interesting, and depressing day of his incarceration. More depressing that hearing of Potters premiership; more depressing than hearing of Draco's suicide; more depressing than hearing his wardrobe had been given to a charity to help feed the poor.

Still Lucius couldn't quash the feeling that somehow, Grangers appearance had meant that they had turned a corner. He wondered what his friend thought on the subject and rolled his head to look at the dark haired man.

"Lucius, you are staring at me." It wasn't a question, or accusation, just a mere statement of fact, it was enough however to cause Lucius to roll his head back to face the ceiling with a sigh, it was funny how those few words could bring him crashing back to reality, things hadn't changed.

The silence that pervaded the cell every morning suddenly seemed oppressive, suffocating and the panic Lucius felt from his hopelessness seemed to be an omen of the oncoming madness he knew would overtake him unless he could recover some control.

No words needed to be spoken, Severus felt the change in the other man, two thousand, three hundred and eighteen days together in a room not even ten foot square left the man easy to read.

Standing up Severus walked over and sat by Lucius's feet, and allowed himself a sardonic smirk, the kind he hadn't used in years, allowing Lucius a glimpse of the man he had long thought dead. "Don't tell me you are giving up on our bet?" Severus drawled in the disused teaching voice that had earned him a fearsome reputation.

Lucius couldn't help but smirk back at his friend, "Malfoy's never give up." He quoted his father Abraxas Malfoy, the words once seemed so pompous and over-the-top yet now remembering the large man, with the impressive set of whiskers there was some reassurance that such a commanding man had been his father.

The suddenly relaxed atmosphere in the cell was broken with the appearance of a head through the bars above their heads. "Erm, Sir I was wondering" The voice began only to be cut off a moment later.

"Sir?" Severus asked with a smirk, "Granger we are all equals in here, call me Severus, or Snape."

"Ok, Severus." Hermione replied cautiously, "I wanted to know your thoughts on what was said last night."

"After breakfast, Granger." Lucius's smooth tones cut in. "I've managed to shift around my busy schedule, and political discussion is left until after breakfast." The blond man finished shutting his eyes.

"I'm glad you find this amusing Mr Malfoy." Came the indignant reply.

"I think you'll find that it is Lord Malfoy." The lazy response was thrown back, indicating that yes he did find something amusing somewhere in the situation.

The huff and thud, coming from the other side of the wall indicated that Hermione wasn't too happy with the somewhat petty way Lucius was acting. Severus could only smirk though, it was amazing how quickly his friend could perk up when he had someone new to torment.

Breakfast came as always with a copy of the Prophet. No mention of Grangers arrest, no mention of the Weasley boy, in fact the front page was dedicated to a single headline, "Muggleborns required to report to the Ministry for tagging." That was it, no explanation, as to why or when, just those words staring boldly out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hermione had to admit the discussion surrounding the day's paper had been interesting, Severus and _Lord Malfoy's_ reactions had been surprising to say the least. Well maybe not Severus's, after all he had been on their side during the was, but Malfoy was a different matter.

She should have guessed really, she already had an idea that he wasn't as evil as he pretend, true she still didn't understand him at all, but for three years she had known.

_Hermione sat in the Chamber of Secrets, the vault Harry had taken to locking his most precious treasure in, Himself. Looking around Hermione took in the alien environment, even she was not often allowed down here, but Harry had decided to grant her an audience._

_Taking in the grey walls, the old carvings, the monotonous, dull cave seemed to set off the wizarding worlds riches piled high in the corners of the room. Looking back to her childhood friend she noticed the dangerous glint in his eye, that had become ever more present after the final battle. _

"_Don't tell me you are also blinded by these trinkets" The man hissed gesturing around, "Would you also betray me for them?" The accusation clear in his voice, stating that there was only one answer she could give that he would actually believe._

"_Harry, you know you mean more to me than any of those baubles." She replied, her voice cracking with emotion._

_Her old chum merely snorted, as they drifted back into silence. Not knowing how to break the quiet Hermione looked round at the desk separating. The desk holding the Sword of Gryffindor, a goblet that looked suspiciously like that of Rowena Ravenclaw, the stem fashioned from an enormous sapphire._

_Sapphires had always held a great fascination for Hermione. Not one to usually pay too much attention to jewels and other decorations, the myths surrounding these stones had had her transfixed as a little girl. The only memory she had of her grandmother was standing at her hospital bedside, she was told the old woman was soon to take a journey and wanted to give her a present before she left._

_The small heart on a chain, made from gold and inlayed with alternating sapphires and diamonds, had to be one of the most beautiful things the girl had seen in her short life. Her mother wouldn't let her wear it, so for half an hour every night Hermione studied the charm. The diamonds, so cold seemed almost lifeless, not that that mattered when next to those cornflower blue stones._

_In almost characteristic style Hermione read everything she could about the blue stone, how since ancient times, sapphires were said to represent the purity of the soul. How that rich blue colour would darken if it was worn by an impure soul, and through her Hogwarts years, and the years after the continuous bright blue always acted as a comfort._

_Hermione was pulled out of her musings as Harry reached out to pick up the goblet in front of her, as he touched the stone the stem became black and shattered so quickly that Hermione would later have to check in a pensive to be sure of what had happened, the first confirmation of the state of Harry Potters mind would later come to make her question her beliefs on another man._

Looking up at the now familiar ceiling of her cell Hermione turned her head to look at the wall separating her from Malfoy. She hadn't yet asked for an explanation from him as to why he joined Voldemort,her trust was based solely on myth, but captivity made for strange bedfellows and she wasn't in a position to be picky about her friends.

_Harry Potter had been in a panic, he couldn't find Malfoy Manor. The wizarding public were calling for its dismantle, they wanted evidence. All anyone had been able to find so far of the Malfoy estate had been the small stash of clothes Lucius had been keeping in a London apartment._

_Well it would have to do, Harry mused to himself, maybe he could tell people this was all that they could see, the rest was too Dark. The idea had merit, one couldn't be the most powerful wizard on the planet and not be able to find a two hundred acre estate, and Harry had a reputation to maintain._

_The auction was held two weeks later, well attended by observers, looking over the few lots representing the remnants of the feared Death Eater, but Harry knew they wouldn't be bidding. It was a struggle to sell the clothes in the end, most were bought cheaply to clothe effigies of the man, they would later be burnt in what was meant to be a celebration._

_Only one person had actually wanted an item for sale. A sapphire ring, small by Malfoy standards, 4 carats at most set in platinum. The colour was clear, cornflower blue, and Hermione knew that the owner couldn't have been as twisted as she once thought._

Coming back to the room again Hermione removed the ring from where it had been hidden in the heel of her prison issue boot. It had been her most prized possession for a little under two years, the colour was exquisite, the setting displaying the stone perfectly, yet it was time to return the ring to its rightful owner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Lucius can I talk to you." The quite voice came through the bars, disrupting the daily routine again.

Lucius didn't even bother to look up at the witch as he hissed out, "Lord Malfoy." Severus could only smirk at the girl's offended expression, yet she seemed to know Lucius was only trying to push her buttons.

"If you say so," The reply came, attempting to sound bored, but not quite managing it, the result was Granger sounding as if she were five years old, and at this neither Lucius of Severus could hold in brief chuckles, as they stood up to talk to her at eyelevel. Suddenly tongue tied, Hermione thrust her hand through the bars pushing the ring into Lucius's palm.

The silence that reigned was almost deafening, the expression on Lucius's face keeping his two companions from interrupting, until Lucius let out a booming laugh.

"Oh Merlin I've won the bet haven't I?" Severus looked at the blond man concerned.

"Oh stop it, Sev, the little chit has just got our ticket out of here." Lucius grinned examining the ring.

Severus couldn't help but snigger at Hermione's enraged snort at the use of the word 'chit', it seemed that even when he was stunned into a daze he still had a compulsion to torment this girl. All he said however was, "What is it? A portkey?"

"Malfoy's don't travel by portkey." Lucius turned with an incredulous look on his face to his friend. "I think I am to win that bet."

"Snob." Was Severus's none too witty reply.

Hermione felt she had to cut in before the bickering got out of hand, it appeared their high spirits was causing a regression backto the state of toddlers, 'men' she thought to herself, 'the same at any age'.

"Chaps, any way back to getting out of here?" Hermione prompted stopping the argument.

"Ahh yes, but where to go when we are out?" Lucius mused, back to his usual self.

"What about your manor? Harry never found it, surely that will be safe." Hermione dropped her second bombshell of the day.

"But my clothes, they sold my clothes." Lucius looked at the girl.

"No, they staged the auction with the stuff you left at the apartment in London. Harry was starting to panic because he couldn't find the estate, so just issued a press release saying it was too dark for anyone apart from him to go there."

Throughout this Lucius managed to go even whiter than Hermione and Severus thought possible, until "Oh Merlin my clothes, I can be beautiful again."

This statement broke the calm in the two cells as Hermione and Severus both burst out laughing, the girl falling down from the bars to lie on the bed. The confused look from Lucius, indicating he had no idea what was funny just made the pair laugh harder until Lucius sat down to wait out the madness that had infected his companions.

Finally the pair calmed down to the occasional snorts, and Hermione felt the need to ask the question forgotten from earlier. "Well if not a portkey, what is it?"

"Ahhh, that Miss Granger is a very interesting question. Do you want the short answer, or the long?" Lucius looked up at the window, "We can't use the ring until nightfall so have plenty of time." He finished indicating his preference.

"Ok, Mr 'I like the sound of my own voice' the long version." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Lord." Was Lucius's only reply before leaning back on the bed and turning the ring over in his hands. It had been so long ago, something that he would never forget, but had pushed to the back of his mind and hadn't thought about in years.

_It had been back in his rebellious days, fresh out of Hogwarts and living away from the influence of Abraxas Malfoy for the first time in his life Lucius Malfoy had gone off the proverbial rails. Playboy, libertine, and many less complimentary terms had been used to describe the young heir. _

Malfoy remembered his past with a sneer, the photo shoot with Playwitch had been perhaps his biggest mistake, the largest circulation in history, and had cost him a fortune to remove all the copies from circulation. Yes he had been an idiot, he had done one thing that he didn't regret. Narcissa.

_The blonde witch truly lived up to her name, Narcissa, possibly the vainest and most stupid female he had ever had the misfortune to bed. Of course she was beautiful, Lucius wouldn't touch them if they weren't; men or women; older, younger; two, three or more at a time, it didn't matter so long as they were beautiful. _

_Narcissa however had only been allowed in his bed once, and never again if he had anything to do with it. Her vanity had been very of putting, it was hard to enjoy yourself when the woman was worried about her hair getting messy. Well that's what he thought._

_The change had come late one night; Lucius had stumbled home at six o'clock in the morning after a night out. Already starting to sober up, Lucius had been surprised, but not irritated to find someone already in his bed. A very beautiful, very naked someone._

_Androgynous features stared up at him, androgynous, but still the body screamed masculinity. He looked a little young for Lucius's usual tastes, but rules could be bent, nay, broken for this one._

"_Malfoy." The body invading Lucius bed spoke, a voice like ice, seeming grossly wrong for the body. _

_Lucius inclined his head in acquiescence, not that there was any need, they both knew who he was the real question was who was the person on the bed, not that Lucius was to bothered about that issue._

"_I have come to ask a boon of you." The voice spoke again, "It will be worth your while." The figure sat up and swung his legs off the bed facing away from Lucius, exposing his naked arse, and something else. Something growing out of his shoulder blades, black and leathery Lucius watched as the wings grew down to the boys knees._

"_Lucifer." Lucius breathed out falling to his knees._

"_Yes, and I have come to ask something of you. Will you help me?" The fallen angel almost whispered strolling round to stand in front Lucius._

"_In anyway I can." Lucius looked up into the face dropping his occlumency barriers so the demon could see his intentions._

_Lucifer chuckled, a blood-chilling sound. "Well intended my friend, but the thoughts of men are never hidden from me. Come let us sit together and I shall tell you why I have come."_

_Lucius sat quietly waiting, and soon the silence was broken. "I believe you know young Narcissa Black."_

"_An irritating little bint." Lucius confirmed._

_The devil chuckled again. "Quite, I think you will understand my problem. The filly has come to a decision to sell her soul to me, in exchange for the return of the Black fortune. You understand I can't have that bound to me for eternity."_

_Lucius shuddered at the thought, "So you have come to see me because?"_

"_Well if she were to marry a powerful and rich pureblood, there would be no need for the ritual." _

_Lucius paled at the thought, that was until the devils next words, "Of course a marriage isn't for ever, and a wife is property."_

"_Yes my Lord, I will marry the girl."_

_Lucifer smiled, "I knew you were my best choice Lucius. Here, take this ring, if ever you need my help just call my name and I will come to you. I am in your debt."_

"You made a pact with the devil?" Hermione's screech cut though the memory.

"Well, yes, actually quite an amiable chap, very witty." Lucius smirked up at her. "He used to come and visit quite a lot when I first married Narcissa."

Hermione groaned, "This should surprise me."

Severus looked over and grinned, "I knew you had contacts Luce, but really this ."

"Don't call me Luce. Anyway it is almost sundown, take a look around chaps may be the last time you see this cell."

**A/N: Well many thanks to those who reviewed, comments are always more than welcome, and tend to be the'carrot' that keeps me writing.**

**Charlatan**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ahhh Lucius, that was rude" The new addition to the cell huffed turning around. If the enormous erection was anything to go by, Lucius had just caught the man half way through.

"Well if I had known." Lucius began sarcastically.

"How long have you been here my friend?" Lucifer asked looking around at the cell, "Why didn't you call me earlier, you didn't_ need_ the ring you know."

"I did call my Lord, perhaps you didn't hear me. I have been here 6 years, 4 months and 6 days, not that I am counting or anything."

"I suppose we can continue this discussion in your manor Lucius." Lucifer offered, looking around the small cell with obvious distaste.

"If you would my Lord, and my companions as well." Lucius glanced between Severus and Hermione who had so far remained silent.

As Lucius turned to look back to Lucifer he saw they were no longer in the cell, but in his sitting room, the relief crashed over him in waves, but the Prince of Darkness was still standing in front of him and protocol demanded he couldn't strip of and shower straight away.

"I take it you are going to stop this Potter." Lucifer began reclining back into an armchair indicating for the others to do the same.

"Yes. If we can." Lucius agreed.

"Good. People have stopped sinning, my supply of souls is drying up. Who better than to help get things back on track than the only man with an appetite to rival my own."

Lucius gave a feral grin. "As long as it is not another nude photo shoot, although that should get the lascivious juices flowing."

"There are other sins, apart from our favourite. If I thought photos could do it I would have released my new toy for the afternoon."

"A new toy?" Lucius began dryly, "I take it that is why you were to busy to hear me?"

"Well toys really. You remember Castor and Pollux? Anyway I should be getting back, but Lucius you are more than welcome to join us if you have changed your mind about bending over for me."

"With your sword my lord, I believe you would cleave me in two." Lucius grinned, with a pointed look at the Devils crutch.

With a final laugh Lucifer disappeared, leaving Severus and Hermione to stare with something akin to wonderment at Lucius. Although not a word was uttered between the trio the air was thick with questions.

Lucius was content to recline in the expensive embrace of the chair for a few moments, allowing his brain to calm down from the frustration and annoyance that had clouded his senses when he realised he had been stuck in Azkaban because the devil was engaged in fucking his new toys. It never did to appear anything less than congenial when the Prince of Darkness was concerned, bad feelings promised quick retribution.

Regaining his almost legendry control Lucius became aware once again of the poor condition the three of them were in, Potter could wait until tomorrow, he had an image to restore. Standing, with a movement that mirrored that of a tigers, Lucius raised an eyebrow towards Hermione and Severus gesturing towards the door.

"I am going to bathe, Severus, show Miss Granger to Narcissa's old rooms. We will meet for dinner at seven." With that the Lord of the manor, slipped effortlessly back into place.

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much everyone for your reviews, they are very much appreciated. Apologies for the delay, and the shortness of this chapter, I am away to France for a little while next week and hope to post chapter 7 before I leave but no promises, it depends on my beta.**

**Anyways I shall write more about my lovely Lucius who now, according to book 7 is decidedly out of character- in that my one seems to have a pair- if you get my meaning.**

**Thanks again**

**Charlatan.**


	7. Chapter 7

Unusually Lucius elected to walk to his rooms through the formal corridors, rather than taking the quicker back staircase. The formal hallways had originally been designed by his great grandfather to primarily showcase of the size of the manor and its impressive collection of artworks and antiques to guests.

Wandering through the familiar routes he found reassurance in the perfection of his family seat, quietly thanking all the deities that watched over the generations of Malfoys that Potter hadn't managed to get his grubby paws on the estate. Even after all of the events of the last few days he still couldn't quiet believe all of the news the Granger girl bought, and he was well aware it would take a while for him and Severus to absorb it all fully into the picture they had painted of the outside world.

Unused to the exercise Lucius entered his room slightly out of breath but much calmer and feeling more like the true Lord Malfoy. Looking round he saw the efforts of the house elves loyalty, everything sparkling and ready for him, exactly as he remembered leaving it. Strangely this only seamed to emphasise the years he had been away, he had grown, the house had not.

No matter, this house was his tool, he had noticed the laughter no his companions faces over his reactions about his clothes, what they failed to realise his strength was tied to his wealth, his estate, his image. The people would see power in the restoration of the Lord Malfoy they all feared, as they remembered him, in his glory, and in his restoration, they would see the weakness in Potter.

But there would be time for taking down Potter later, he had waited 6 years, 4 months and 6 days to be in this position, he could wait a little longer, first to a bath and his comfort, and then to dinner. His plans could wait until morning when the minister would start to show his hand over the first breakout from Azkaban in 10 years. Lucius had worked for a madman long enough to know that you never make the first move.


	8. Chapter 8

The three companions sat at the head of the formal dining table, conversation stilted, and no one touching the elf prepared feast set in front of them. Apparently rationing imposed by the Ministry made it almost impossible to buy food from wizarding markets, not a problem for some witches and wizards, comfortable venturing into the muggle world to supplement the dinner table but an impossibility for house elves. Unfortunately in a fit of celebration, the Elves had remembered the solution of his great-grandmother and slaughtered a thestral, in order to maintain the pretence of wealth and luxury to his all too well aware guests.

Pushing away the food and instead concentrating on the long missed claret before him Severus broke the silence, "So Granger, how long will it take for Potter to come looking for us?", his eyes never leaving the glass.

"He's already looking," She began hesitantly, "but he never stopped looking for this place, so I suppose we are as safe as we could be at the moment. As time went on the manor became more and more of an obsession for him, at first it was to demonstrate his power, then later he saw it was a valuable safe-house for himself."

Lucius scowled, he could see why the girl had got into trouble with Potter, she always volunteered to much information. Brilliant for himself and Severus, but a death sentence in the current political climate.

Severus sensing his friends irritation at the girls immediate trust, ventured to continue, "Lucius, will we have any help from your acquaintances, for this endeavour?"

"No, he rarely bothers in the affairs of men, this is a mere nuisance, for Lucifer, and I wouldn't put it past him to have found my current predicament somewhat amusing either."

Hermione groaned leaning back in her chair, talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire, but at least she was now in a position to be useful. But was she? Could she really make anymore of a difference from here, than before. Or had she just condemned herself to a future trapped with the two men before her? A life in a gilded cage, but a cage nonetheless.

As if knowing her mind Severus stood up, "Come," he began quietly, "lets head to the library, we shan't sleep this evening, but I could do with a brandy, and should love to look at a real book again."

"Books" Hermione breathed, "I must have forgotten, that Harry hadn't managed to burn the ones here as well. I can't remember the last time I saw a book."

"You just thought me a vain heathen didn't you Granger" Lucius said standing also, that barb lessened by the amusement evident in his voice.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book towards the two men sat by the fire. They were so intone with each other, the harmony drawn from too long spent in the same company. Everytime one shifted, the other reacted seemingly unconscious of the fact. When she moved however in was like throwing a pebble into a pond, the discord the unused to presence caused, throwing both slightly off balance. It made her feel uncomfortable, too aware of herself and her growing sense of entrapment began sit on her chest, suffocating her.

Severus glanced towards his long-time companion, they had both felt the girl's increasing discomfort, and it wouldn't do for her to start getting cold-feet. Neither man were reassuring by nature, but they were both expert manipulators in their own ways. This was a job for Lucius, and he would just have to swallow his pride, and calm their most recent asset.

Lucius felt the moment Severus decided the girl would become his responsibility, and groaned. He had come to the realisation only about five minutes previously, and had been putting off the inevitable, but now they were both aware, he would have to act. The longer he left the girl, the further into her own thoughts she would fall and the harder his job would be. Aiming a dismissive nod at Severus he waited as his friend silently left the room.


End file.
